Poke'mon Season: Do you even care?
by DaisukiFox
Summary: Extremely strange and completely weird Poke'mon parody, not meant for those who cannot handle such adult or moronic humor. This was done completely out of boredom and for fun. Somewhat suggestive and involves false commercials.


_I decided to make a pardoy since my real stories aren't doing too well. Why not have fun with something I've been joking about for over a year now? Let's see how I do while not taking my medication._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon, Poke'mon is owned by someone other than me. This chapter is just a parody with shameless self endorsement._

_This disclaimer brought to you by Coka Crookla, the only soda made by sweat shopped frogs._

* * *

"I'm Ash Ketchup! My main goal is to capture all some odd number poke'mon! Even though I probably don't have the life expectancy to do so! But also for some reason do, thanks to inconsistencies in the plot that enables me to continue catching Poke'mon for ten some odd years!" Ash exclaimed, shouting to the sky as he was standing on a grassy hill, his Pikachu sitting next to him.

"Hurray!" shouted Pikachu, then paused, "I mean... Pika!"

Ash turned to comrades standing behind him, for some reason all three of the girl's standing behind where from every season.

"It sure is nice to be back Ash!" Misty commented, dressed in her yellow outfit from when she took over her sisters gym.

"It sure was nice for the directors-" she grunted as she was elbowed by Dawn. "I-I mean! It sure was nice of you to let us all join you!"

Brock is seen groaning as he held his hands close to his chest, an annoyed blush across his face. "How come you get all the women, huh!? I'm tan, tall and handsome!"

Ash is seen chuckling as he sways his head from side to side, his hands on his hips. "Brock, Brock, Brock... you're not the shows main character, that's why you're not a pimp like me..."

"Is it really okay to be using a reference like that in a kids show, Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash is suddenly seen raising his backhand, Dawn retracted her answer and remained quiet. "That goes for you too Brock!" points to said character.

"What? Why me!?" Brock glared, only to meet the backhand of the future Poke'mon master.

"Bwa! I'm sorry Big Daddy! I didn't mean to question you!" he exclaimed, covering his head with his hands.

Misty is then seen hugging up to Ash's arm, "Oh Ash... I like it when you show everyone who's the man..." Misty smiles, Ash is seen pumping his fist. "That's why I! Ash Ketchup will be the greatest trainer ever to be born with a mighty pimp hand!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Ash Ketchup agrees, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

May is finally able get a word out, "How come you keep saying your name like that, Ash?" May asked, for some reason dressed in a bikini.

"Why I'm glad you asked half-naked girl who's name escapes me!"

"It's May..." she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever! The reason I'm saying my name over and over again is because I'm getting paid to say this line for someone trying to make a condiment themed with my face!"

_Commercial: That's right folks! You can now Poke'battle your food today with Ash's "Ash Ketchup"! Give your food the sweet backhand of... FLAVOR! FLAVOR! B-BUY IT! BUY IT OR WE KILL ALL THESE EEVEES!"_

_Camera flashes to several caged Eevees, the camera then leaning up to a specific one in a cage. "Help! It's torture! I mean... Eevee!"_

_The product is displayed with a flaming background._

"Did we just get cut off by a commercial?" May asked, looking around them; for some reason now dressed as a french maid, because you're all perverts(This line is completely for the purposes of humor). "Because that was really weird and stupid..."

"What was that...?" Ash glared, raising his mighty backhand.

"I mean it was great!" May exclaimed, ducking behind Brock who was leaning away in fear and grabbed her to shield himself.

"I bet it won't happen again... right Ash?" Misty asked, smiling to him.

"Naw! Well maybe..." paused.

_Commerical with a deep smokers voice: Have you ever wanted a lust filled night filled with a Poke'mon who has an egg in a pouch, connected to it's stomach? Have you ever wanted to passionately cry for something you didn't understand? Then this winter comes the most epic thrill ride of of the season..._

" !" said Mr. Mime who is seen standing outside of a Poke'mon center/strip club holding a flower.

_One honest worker, the lawyer slash pizza guy will find romance in the most unusual of places, aiming to conquer the heart of one bad ass stripper slash Poke'mon center assistant._

"_Chansey..." is said as she's standing with a cigarette in her mouth, ignoring the advancements of a lawyer slash pizza guy ... who for some reason is now a doctor as well. _

_We promise we're not making this up on the spot because we're a greedy money making corporation, who do cocaine off of Chansey's strippers asses._

_Expect the totally expected..._

_**Drama!**_

_Both Chansey and are seen yelling at one another, at a gas station._

_**Comedy! ** _

_The two are seen laughing at terminally ill Poke'mon at the Poke'mon center. "Hahaha! Mr. Mime!"_

"_Hahahaha! Chansey!"_

_**Romance!**_

_**-censored-**_

_And with Mr. Mime's best friend, Jack Black as a male Nurse Joy. "I'm sorry pal... it looks like you got the Thundar down underah! For that sweet Chansey!" says rocking his head up and down._

_Special quest stars, Samuel L. Jackson!_

"_I'm tired of these mother -**censored-** Poke'mon in these mother **-censored-** Poke'mon center!"_

_This Tuesday... I mean this winter! Is..._

_A CHANCE WITH CHANSEY!_

_Rated - Poke'mon XXX!_

Ash blinks as he sees that the commercial went on longer than he would have liked. "That was annoying... I'm gonna' backhand my agent..."

"But Ash... he didn't handle the commercials..." Brock said, informing him.

"Then I just wanna' backhand him! Anyways! Now's it's off to my next great adventure using my favorite story type ever! Recycled plot! I love repetition!" smiles proudly.

"Guys! We should find a Poke'mon tamer to fight or something..." Dawn suggested, but noticed that no one was paying attention to her. "Aw..." lowers her head.

"I got an idea! Let's have a Poke'mon battle with some random Poke'mon trainer we encounter, everyday... I sure love training Poke'mon and never really advancing while marketing overpriced crap!

_Commercial: Buy our overpriced crap! Buy Poke'mon stuff! Did you think you can run from commercials? N-NO! Buy our stuff now!_

"Again with the commercials..." Ash commented. "Anyways! Off we go!" Ash states as he flys off into the air with the others in tow, expect Dawn who is left behind to run after them.

"Wait! There are killer bear Poke'mon here! And a Mr. Mime! I'm scared of mimes, especially Poke'mon themed as mimes!"

Mr. Mime is seen pretending to be stuck in a box.

"AH!" screams Dawn.

**The End...?**

* * *

This is strictly for parody purposes and was in no way meant to offend anyone, it was simply a way to kill time! I warn anyone, this isn't meant for those who can be easily offended. Nothing is meant to intentionally hurt anyone's feelings.

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~_


End file.
